Galaxy Cauldron
by princedarienshields
Summary: An animé-themed version of the confrontation at the Galaxy Cauldron


Hey guys, so this is my extension of the end of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars for the animé. I sorta jumped to the last scene and I apologize for not writing what leads up to this moment. In summary: Princess Kakyuu and the Sailor Starlights show back up on Earth with ChibiChibi explaining that the Star Seeds haven't been returned to the rest of the Galaxy like they should have been. Princess Kakyuu suggests they go to the Galaxy Cauldron to investigate. Along the way the other Sailors all have their Star Seeds taken (by the remaining Sailor Senshi controlled by Chaos): Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne, Sailor Phi, Sailor Chi and Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion. Much of this plays out as it does in the Mange with Sailor Chibi Moon and the Asteroid Senshi show up and save Eternal Sailor Moon and ChibiChibi before being defeated themselves and knocked unconscious. Right before my story starts Eternal Sailor Moon shows up at the Galaxy Cauldron with ChibiChibi in time to see Sailor Chaos take Sailor Galaxia's Star Seed then cast it, and the others, into the Galaxy Cauldron.

* * * *

Sailor Moon looked down into the swirling abyss where her friends Star Seeds had just been thrown. Behind her laughed the demonic creature that had just inflicted this incredible agony upon her; Sailor Chaos. Floating between the two was the little pixie-like being Guardian Cosmos and standing to her right was the tiny girl Chibi-Chibi.

"See now, Sailor Moon, your friends are all gone," the cruel, gravelly voice of Sailor Chaos intoned. "Know that there is nothing you can do to bring them back. Despair now Sailor Moon and fall, at last, at my feet."

Sailor Chaos held out her hands and black and green energy burst out at Eternal Sailor Moon. But there was a bright flash and where Chibi-Chibi had stood now stood a tall, womanly figure in a flowing cape, holding a winged-globe-topped staff.

"You are powerful, Sailor Chaos, but you have not yet accumulated enough power to defeat me!" the woman said.

"Who…who are you?" asked Sailor Moon, stunned. The woman, who Sailor Moon realized looked a great deal like herself, save only with white hair and heart-shaped buns, turned to look at her.

"I am Sailor Cosmos. I have come to ensure your protection. You must be allowed to make the right decision here. Pressure and urgency must not cloud your judgment." Sailor Cosmos looked over at Guardian Cosmos who floated nearby, almost blissfully unaware of the conflict taking place. "Guardian Cosmos, please explain to Eternal Sailor Moon where we are."

"You are at the Galaxy Cauldron," Guardian Cosmos said. Her voice was high-pitched and sweet and she smiled as she spoke. "Here is where all the stars in the universe are born! Those lucky few who make it this far may witness the birth of all the new stars that will fill the Universe! What's more, as a reward for all of the hard work it took to get here, I will use the power of the Cauldron to grant your hearts greatest desire!"

"Then that is how Chaos got a Star Seed of its own!" Sailor Moon gasped. Guardian Cosmos smiled and nodded. "But my friends, what's happened to them?"

"Your friends Star Seeds have been melted in the heat of the Cauldron." Sailor Moon gasped, but Guardian Cosmos continued to explain. "Don't worry, from the Galaxy Cauldron they will be born again!"

"But my friends! I can't live without them!"

"If you hurry after them, you may be reborn alongside them!"

"But then-" Sailor Moon looked down into the bright depths over the cliffs edge.

"Don't do it Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor Cosmos. "With all of your heart, you must wish for the power to destroy Sailor Chaos! If you do not do battle with her now, there will be no chance to destroy her later!"

Sailor Moon stepped back from the ledge and looked at Sailor Cosmos as the latter stopped another attack from Sailor Chaos.

"If I destroy Sailor Chaos, but lose my friends I won't really have won either!"

"There is no time, Sailor Moon!" Cosmos blocked again a stream of swirling energy.

"I wish-" Sailor Moon hesitated and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes, my child, ask for power!" Sailor Chaos laughed. "See how well you can defeat me! I have faced you so many times before; as Queen Metallia, the Doom Phantom, Pharaoh 90 and so many others. Always you have defeated my minions, but now you must face me! Now I have a star of my own! Already I have inflicted so much pain on you in repayment for all of those times you have humiliated me! I have destroyed your friends and now I will hurt you and I will go on hurting you for all of time! So go ahead, wish to destroy me!

Sailor Moon's hands gripped by her sides and she threw a fierce look over her shoulder at Sailor Chaos.

"I wish you had a heart!" With that Sailor Moon threw herself into the Galaxy Cauldron and vanished. Back up on the ledge Sailor Cosmos gasped, Guardian Cosmos smiled, twinkled then vanished and Sailor Chaos grasped at her chest and fell to her knees.

"HRRNN!" Sailor Chaos moaned in agony. She propped herself up with one hand and clawed at her chest with the other. Looking up Sailor Cosmos saw that her eyes had turned black and blood flowed freely from her nose, ears and tear ducts. She screamed in agony once more then burst into a million sparkling particles.

"Wha-what happened?" Sailor Cosmos turned to see the Asteroid Senshi had awoken and had come to aid their Princess' mother. Sailor Cosmos smiled at them.

"Eternal Sailor Moon won." The Asteroid Senshi looked over at where Sailor Chaos had been.

"But-"

"Chaos, like the Light of Hope, must always exist. All of the pain she would feel in her heart for destroying the lives of others would keep her from performing her primary function. So in the end, she destroyed the very thing she'd sought so long for and dispersed her consciousness across the stars…where she belongs."

"Will she come back?"

"Yes, but in the same way she has always has; in the guise of various beings. She can't come back as Sailor Chaos any more. Eternal Sailor Moon's wish was everlasting. Were Sailor Chaos ever to regain a body she would regain her heart as well."

The Asteroid Senshi looked at Sailor Cosmos in astonishment.

"Who are you?"

"I am coward who ran away from where I should have been." Sailor Cosmos looked into the sparkling abyss of the Galaxy Cauldron. "Eternal Sailor Moon is the real Sailor Cosmos. I had forgotten what it meant to love as deeply as she loved; to see the universe for its potential and not for its pain. Eternal Sailor Moon has given me the power to keep on fighting. But for now, I think it's time for all of us to return home."

Sailor Cosmos waved her staff and with a bright light everything vanished.

Well there you go, my more animé themed confrontation at the Galaxy Cauldron. If you liked what you saw comment below, let me know!


End file.
